


Pass/Fail

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The test.  Duo and Wufei have a rather unique bachelor party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass/Fail

“Wufei?” Duo’s voice was soft and husky with just a hint of something deeper in it. 

“mmppffhh?”

Duo cleared his throat and continued. “That’s not part of the rope you have in your mouth.” 

“My apologies Duo.” The amusement in his voice caused Duo to raise an eyebrow and attempt to look at his partner. “I think I almost have this knot loose.” 

Duo sucked in another breath and tried to pull away from the questing lips of his partner. “I hope its soon or these pants are gonna be stained.” 

Wufei had managed to turn his head so his mouth was in a position to tug on the knot securing his fiancé in place. Unfortunately for Duo this just happened to be located at the juncture of his legs. 

“I guess this would be the trust part of the test that Quatre was talking about.” Duo’s voice rose to a squeak. “Wufei, be careful damn it! I want to be able to use that again.” 

Duo felt his partner jerk and then the insistent pressure on his groin eased. With a sigh of relief he tentatively moved his hands and found he could pull them around to untie the rest of the ropes. He shook them off and jumped to his feet before righting Wufei’s chair. Straddling his partner he wrapped his arms around Wufei’s neck and pulled them flush against each other. 

“What….?” The rest of Wufei’s question was silenced as Duo’s lips crashed down and claimed his in a searing kiss. For several minutes the only sounds were harsh breathing and flesh meeting flesh. Finally Duo pulled back, his eyes heavily lidded with desire. He took several deep breaths to calm himself before speaking. 

 

“Do you still carry a butterfly knife with you?” 

Wufei shook his head to clear it. The thoughts swirling around in his brain certainly centered on what was in his pants but they had absolutely nothing to do with cutting implements. “Yes, in my right pocket.” 

A crooked smile quirked at the corner of Duo’s lips and he muttered “And here I thought you were just happy to see me.” 

Duo slid off his partner’s lap and crouched in front of him, studying the ropes and how they bound the other man to the chair. One of the ropes looped through his groin then across his waist cutting right across the opening for the pocket. Duo frowned and leaned closer, his lips parting unconsciously as his body responded to the position it was in. He cautiously fingered the rope gathered into a knot in Wufei’s groin then grabbed the end piece of one of the strands and gave it a sharp tug. The rest of the ropes loosened and slid as the binding rope was pulled loose. 

Wufei pushed the ropes off and took the braided man’s proffered hand. The two quickly searched the warehouse looking for and finding no other traps to impede them. They eased towards the door that the group had exited out earlier that evening and Duo slipped his lock picks from where he kept them hidden in the base of his braid. He knelt down and began to work at the door lock while Wufei leaned back against the wall and watched him work. 

After several minute Duo growled in exasperation and leaned back on his heels. “I’m gonna need some help here. Someone, probably Heero, rekeyed this so it takes three picks to open it.” 

“Ah, this would be the teamwork part of the test. Just tell me what you want me to do.” Wufei knelt next to Duo waiting for further instructions.

Duo took his hand, kissing the tip of each finger before lowering them to circle around a thin piece of metal projecting from the middle of the lock. 

“Just hold this in place. Its gonna try and turn with the tumblers. Don’t let it.” 

Wufei nodded his focus narrowing to just the pick in his hand. He could feel Duo shifting around beside him; the occasional swear word escaping from his lips. Finally there was a crow of triumph and Duo pushed on the door watching with glee as it swung open enough to see the street lamp lit alley. The two men stood and pushed their way through the door as one unit, stopping in the open doorway to grin at each other. Duo was on Wufei in an instant pushing him back against the wall, hands roaming over his muscular back as his lips attacked the other man’s throat. He shifted his balance as he felt something soft give way under his foot but did not lessen his attack. A soft pop echoed in the still night air and confetti, glitter and sparkly streamers drifted down to cover the two lovers. 

Duo lowered his head to Wufei’s shoulder and started to laugh, his whole body shaking with mirth. “Hilde is so dead.” He muttered between wheezing breaths.


End file.
